


Crying On the Kitchen Floor

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [44]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff sweeter than crofters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil knows Logan is stressed. He doesn't know how stressed until he hears a crash and finds his husband crying due to dropping a jar of crofters he'd been using to make cookies.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Crying On the Kitchen Floor

Virgil woke to the sound of a crash and shattering glass. Drowsily, he walked into the kitchen to identify the source of the sound. He found the light on and Logan sitting on the floor, tears in his eyes, surrounded by the remains of a Crofters jar. As his head came up, eyes locking with Virgil’s, those tears began to run down his cheeks. Logan pulled his knees up, burying his head in them. The room was silent before Logan murmured. “Kill me now.”

Virgil chuckled before stepping into the entryway to grab his shoes. He slipped them on before grabbing the broom and sweeping up the shards, ignoring the jelly for the moment. Once that was done, he bent down and picked up his still crying husband and walked over to the couch. 

He rubbed his back as Logan cried into his shoulder. Checking the time, it was almost three in the morning. They sat there like that until Logan was calmed down, simply snuggled into Virgil. Only then did he speak. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Logan lifted his head to look at him. “You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar and you’re just going to ignore it?”

“It was more important to keep you safe than to know what happened. Besides, you only use the kitchen at midnight if you’re stress baking. So, what’s wrong?”

Logan sighed. “Am I that easy to read?”

“Only to someone who’s known you for years.” He squeezed him tighter.

Logan nodded, leaning contentedly against Virgil. “It’s the same as always. Just the beginning of the school year nerves cropping up again.”

Virgil hummed and started rocking slightly. “Well, I won’t tell you not to stay up ‘til the early morning but I will say that it’s nice to talk somethings out.”

Logan shrugged. “There really isn’t anything to talk out.”

“Okay. You want me to stay while you finish the batch?”

Logan stood with a groan before nodding. “Would you mind just talking to me some more? Your voice is calming.”

So, they stayed in the kitchen, Logan baking and Virgil reading to him, until the sun kissed the window and the pair sleepily crawled back into bed for a few more hours of rest. 


End file.
